You're Special to Me
by oX Abigail Xo
Summary: As Amy and Ricky wait for their son to be born, they flash back to where it all began at Band Camp.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I've been reading some fanfics from Secret Life on here, and with me being such a big fan I decided to try one out myself. I do not own any of the characters. None of this is real, It's just in my opinion what should happen the next few episodes. Enjoy and please tell me your reviews!**

_(This story takes place about a month after the Maybe Baby episode, I have read some spoilers for upcoming episodes so I tried to add those in as well.)_

* * *

It was the day of her baby shower. The shower she never thought she'd have, because she never thought that she would actually keep this baby. Of course, she always wanted to keep him, but she felt it would be impossible. She could not raise a baby at fifteen. Yet she here she was, 9 months pregnant, going to a shower where she would receive so many things for her new baby boy. A baby boy she was going to keep.

Since she had just recently decided that she was going to keep the baby, she had nothing for him. Nothing but a tiny pair of overalls a lady at the store insisted on buying her. Amy looked at the overalls all the time. She couldn't wait to see her son in them.

"_Ready to go_?"

Amy's mother Anne came into her room to see Amy holding the overalls.

"_You'll get plenty more of those today, come on you can't be late for your own shower_."

_

Ricky was sitting on his couch reading his parenting book. He was almost finished with it, he figured he didn't have much time left to read it; his son would be here anytime now. He was staring at a picture of a new dad holding his newborn baby. Ricky was nervous; he had never even held a baby before. Panicking, thoughts started to float around in his head.

"_Almost finished_?"

Ricky's foster mother had come downstairs.

"_Ricky, I may not know much about parenting a baby, but I can tell you parenting comes naturally. That book gives you a good idea, but I think you'll be fine_."

She knew Ricky was nervous; she did have that motherly instinct about her.

"_Yeah, I hope so_." Ricky said, putting his thoughts behind him, he got back to his book.

_

Even though Amy knew about her shower for weeks, Anne thought it would be best if Amy came in alone and acted at least a little surprised. Amy was to stay in the car, and when everyone was ready, Ashley would text her to tell her to come inside.

Amy sat in the car. She watched as Madison and Lauren walked past with boxes and balloons chatting away. She saw Grace running out a few times to retrieve more things from a car. She couldn't help but smile. All these people were helping her out, throwing her a shower so her son would have nice things. Most importantly, they promised they would help her with the baby. Grace and Jack had helped her find a job, and Ricky and Ben both got jobs to help her out. She was going to be able to keep her baby. Her phone went off; it was a text from Ashley telling her to come in. Amy got out of the car and walked towards the building. She probably would have skipped if she could; she was so excited to unwrap all her baby gifts. As she got to the steps she gasped for breath. She felt a sharp cramp in her belly, followed by a gush of water which we now all over her pants. She grabbed the railing of the steps and started to panic. Now what? A woman came outside the building and looked at Amy.

"_Are you alright_?" she asked.

"_Please go get my mother, she's in Adrian Lee's condo, I think my water just broke_."

_

Ricky was taking a break from his book, and was banging on his drums. His drums were his escape. They took his mind off of things, which is what he really needed right now. He was so intently drumming that he almost didn't hear his phone go off.

"_Hello_?" he asked, he hadn't recognized the number.

"_Ricky? It's Jack.. wanted to know what you were up to_."

"_Uh I'm drumming.._" Ricky answered confused.

He had rarely ever talked to Jack, what was he doing calling him.

"_Oh well since all the girls are at Amy's shower I thought maybe you'd want to hang out with me and my friend Duncan_?"

Ricky didn't know what to say, he had never hung out with other guys before.

"_Uh like do what_?" he asked.

"_I don't know, could we come over_?"

Ricky wasn't used to being in this situation either; no one ever came over to see him.

"_Why_?" he asked.

"_I don't know to talk_? _We'll be there in 20 minutes, if that's ok_?"

"_Look I don't care what you do.. whatever._"

They hung up. Ricky was irritated. He knew Jack wanted something from him. He had only come over once before and it was to get forgiveness for something Ricky hadn't even known he had done. He shook his head and got back to his drums.

_

"_Amy! What's wrong_?"

Anne came running out of the building, followed by Ashley.

"_Mom I think this is it,_" Amy replied, clutching the railing "_He's coming_."

"_Okay.. Okay, Ashley call your father tell him we're going to the hospital_."

Amy sat on the steps holding on to her belly, she was starting to get contractions. As if on cue, a black car came rolling up beside the building. Out jumped Ben and Alice.

"_Guess I'm a little late to the shower_." Alice said, clutching a box in her hands.

"_What's going on_?" asked Ben looking at Amy.

"_Oh I don't know Ben, Amy's got baby fluid all over her pants and looks like she's in a lot of pain_," Ashley said sarcastically. "_I don't think she's going into labor or anything._"

"_Ashley, call your father right now._" Anne said hastily. "_I'll go pull the car up here in the front_."

"_No, my driver can take us to the hospital, I'm sure it won't be a prob.._"

"_No, Ben thanks but I want to drive her to the hospital_" Anne cut in before rushing down the parking lot.

"_You were coming to my shower_?" Amy asked Ben.

"_Well, I was just.. I told Alice I'd drop her off, you know she needed a ride and._."

"_I did not_." informed Alice "_Ben insisted on stopping by to say Hi_."

"_Really though, my driver can take us to the hospital, it's not a big deal._" Ben added.

"_No it's fine Ben, my mom should probably take me anyway_."

"_What's going on is everything alright_?" Grace had come outside to see where everyone went.

She glanced down and saw Amy's pants. Her eyes got wide.

"_Your water broke_?" she asked looking at Amy. "_Oh my! We need you to get to the hospital! Do you want me to call my dad_?" she asked frantically.

"_No, we're going to_.." Ben started to say before Ashley cut him off.

"_Dad's going to meet us at the hospital, I think I see Mom pulling up now._"

Ben helped Amy up, and walked her to the car.

"_Do you want me to come with you_?" he asked her.

"_No, I'll be okay, I'll see you there… maybe.._" Amy closed her eyes, her contractions were getting stronger and stronger.

"_Good Luck Amy_!" yelled Grace.

Amy watched as Grace ran back inside, while Ben got back into his car. On her way to the hospital she held her eyes shut and tried to block out the pain she was in. She figured it would only get 20 times worse, and she'd be in for a rough night. Her mother was talking to her, but she wasn't really listening, she was scared. She had no idea what she was doing, she was about to bring a baby into this world. She was about to become a parent. But she wasn't the only one who'd become a parent tonight, and with that thought in her head, she reached for her cell phone.

_

"_So why'd you come over_?" Ricky was sitting on her couch with his arms folded looking at Jack and his friend Duncan.

"_I don't know Ricky. We thought you'd might want some company._" Jack said as Duncan nodded.

"_No, you didn't. You want something. What did you do this time_?" Ricky asked.

"_What? I didn't do anything_." Jack replied. "_You don't have to just hang out with girls all the time Ricky_."

"_Yea I know that but seriously what do you want forgiveness for this time? I know that's why you came over_."

Jack looked at the floor.

"_Ok, ok I wanted to talk to you about something."_

"_About…"_ Ricky asked.

"_Grace._" Duncan said, before Jack could spit it out.

"_Grace?_" Ricky asked smirking. "_I knew there was something going on with you two when I saw you both out at Amy's.. So what about her?_"

"_He likes her_." Duncan said.

Jack looked at Duncan then back at Ricky.

"_I just don't want there to be any hard feelings between us._" Jack said to Ricky. Ricky laughed,

"_Jack I don't care if you like Grace or not, go for her, I told you I'm not interested in her anymore._"

"_So wait you wouldn't care if I got back together with her or anything?"_ Jack asked.

"_Didn't I just say I didn't care, but I thought you had this other girlfriend you were in love with_?" Ricky asked.

Before Jack could answer, Duncan blurted out

"_Nope that's over_."

Jack looked at Duncan and gave him an irritated look,

"_I was dating Duncan's sister, but it didn't really work out."_ He said.

"_Big age difference_." Duncan added smiling.

"_Anyway what happened with you being in love with Amy? She's back with Ben?"_ Jack asked Ricky.

Ricky shook his head.

"_Nothing happened, that's the thing. Ben flashes around his money, buys her a few candy bars and she's back to his side."_

Ricky wasn't feeling this discussion anymore; he did not want to talk about Ben.

"_Well you and Ben both got a job didn't you? Now you both have money so it can't be-_"

"_Hey if you want to buy her some candy bars I know exactly where to get them_." Duncan said smiling.

Jack threw him another irritated look.

"_Well I have to go, I'm going to the baby shower to help take things to Amy's house._" Ricky lied.

"_Right, well thanks for giving me permission on Grace_." Jack said, getting up.

"_Cya Man_." Duncan said as they left.

Ricky picked up his drum sticks again, this time he needed to shut out Ben. He hated thinking about Amy with Ben. He hated thinking about how Ben would someday live with his son, and Amy. He hated how Ben would someday be a father to his son as well. He was so into his drumming and thoughts, that he had almost not heard his phone again. His heart leapt when he saw Amy's name on his phone's screen. Maybe they did want Ricky's help in taking some things over to her house.

"_Hello?"_ he asked.

"_Ricky?"_

He loved hearing her voice.

"_Hey Amy, how was the shower? I can come help take some things to your house if you want._" He said.

"_Ricky, the baby's coming_." She said.

"_What? Oh my God_."

Ricky felt as if his stomach just dropped to the floor.

"_My water broke, I'm on the way to the hospital, I just thought you should know_." He heard her voice trembling,

"_Amy, I'll be there, I'm leaving right now_."

"_Ok..um I gotta go Ricky, I'll see you later_." and she hung up.

_

Amy had finally arrived at the hospital. George had met them at the entrance; he grabbed a wheelchair on the way in and was pushing Amy along to the Maternity Floor. Anne walked up to the front desk.

"Hi_, um Amy Juergans, we were told to come right in, her water broke_."

The secretary peaked over the edge of the wall.

"_I'll send a nurse right out for her."_

"_You're going to be okay Ames_" George told Amy, who was gripping her belly in pain.

"Hi _Amy, I'm Janice I'll go ahead and take you back to your room_."

She grabbed a hold of the wheelchair.

"_Um, the father of the baby and one other support person is allowed to come with you." _She said looking at Amy.

"_Ha the father of the baby.."_ George began to say before Anne interrupted.

"_I'm coming with her."_ She followed the nurse.

Amy looked back and waved at Ashley and George before going through the door.

_

It wasn't long before Ben showed up with his dad Leo. They took seats beside George and Ashley.

"_How long has she been back there?"_ Ben asked.

"_About 20 minutes.''_ George answered.

"_I wish I could be back there with her."_ Ben said gazing at the door.

"_Ohh no you don't need to see her like.. like.. no you don't need to be back there."_

George said sternly. The elevator door opened to reveal a very white-in-the-face Ricky. Before George could say anything, Ashley got up and went over to him.

"_Hi."_ She said looking at him.

"_Hi.. Ashley."_ He said looking at her.

"_You know Amy should be the one looking like she's about to puke, she's about to push a baby out, you just get to sit here."_

Ricky looked down at the floor, she was right.

"_Yea I know, just a little nervous. How is she doing, do you know?"_ he asked her.

"_The nurse hasn't come to tell us anything yet, but I imagine she's in tons of pain_." Ricky looked down again.

"_It's okay they'll give her shots soon and she'll be fine then. Want to sit down_?" she asked pointing to two chairs away from George, Ben and Leo, who all seemed to be focused on the conversation he and Ashley were having.

"_Yeah sure."_ he said sitting down.

He looked at Ashley,

"_Ashley, I know you might not think too highly of me, but I want you to know I'm going to be a father to my son."_

She looked back at him.

"_Good, because if you don't, I'll hurt you."_

__

_

Amy was now in full blown labor. She was in a ridiculous amount of pain. Anne was beside her talking to her, but again, she didn't hear half of what she was saying. The nurses were coming in and out of her room asking what they could get for her. Her doctor hadn't been in yet to see her, she had been delivering another baby. When she didn't think she could take the pain any longer, she asked a nurse for an epidural. She could not believe this was it. After 9 long months she had finally come to the point where she was going to have her baby. She would see her son so soon. As she lay there, waiting for her epidural she thought of what she was doing 9 months ago.'

********************************************************************************************

_It had been a hot summer day, she had just arrived at Band Camp. She didn't really know anyone there, since she hadn't even started High School yet. She wandered over to the cafeteria where she recognized some girls wearing Grant High tee-shirts. She was about to go over to them when someone bumped into her from behind._

_"Sorry, didn't see you." _

_Amy's heart instantly fluttered. A ridiculously cute boy was standing in front of her; he had dark hair which was sticking up in all different places, and dark eyes. He was twiddling drumsticks in his hands and wore a smirk on his face. He stared and studied Amy._

_"What's your name, I don't think I've seen you before?" he asked her._

_"Um.. I'm Amy… Amy Juergans." She said nervously._

_He nodded and smiled at her,_

_"Well I'll see you around Amy Juergans." He walked away_

***************************************************************************************************

The waiting room was now filing with people. Jack and Grace arrived with Adrian. Madison and Lauren were there, along with Henry and Alice. Ricky still sat there white-in-the-face. Grace had been trying to talk to him, but he really couldn't comprehend what she was saying. He was about to become a father. It sounded crazy, even though he had known about it for months. It never really occurred to him until he sat there in that waiting room. The elevator doors opened, his foster parents had come. Ricky smiled, he was glad they came. His foster parents were about to become foster grandparents as well. The whole two hours he had been sitting there, he hadn't even looked at George. The last time the two of them had a conversation he was called a worthless piece of trash. He didn't want to know what George could think up to call him now, since his daughter was lying in there in pain all because of him. He sat there thinking about Amy, wondering how she was doing. He wished Anne or someone would come out and let them know of her progression. He couldn't believe how quickly these past months have gone by. He remembered how just a month ago he received an offer for a job. He remembered his father coming back into town, he remembered his first date with Grace to none other than Ben and Amy's wedding, he remembered fighting with Amy's dad, and alas, he couldn't and would never forget about finding out Amy Juergans was pregnant with his baby. But most importantly, he remembered Band Camp, where it all began.

***************************************************************************************************

_"Hi."_

_It was the girl he met earlier that day, she looked lost in a crowd of teenagers she didn't know._

_"Hey," Ricky replied "Amy right?" Amy nodded._

_"I'm Ricky, I don't think I got to tell you that earlier." He told her. "Are you going to Grant High this fall?" he asked._

_"Yeah, I'll be a freshman." She replied shyly._

_Ricky smiled,_

_"I'll be a sophomore. Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then." He said._

_Amy nodded and smiled at him._

_"So um, do you want to go get coffee or something?" Amy blurted out._

_"Coffee?" Ricky asked "Yeah I'll go for some coffee, nothing else to do anyway." He said._

_In the cafeteria they sat and talked for an hour. They talked about music, they talked about school, and they talked about themselves. After their coffee, they took a walk around the camp. Ricky had been so taken back by this girl. He had spent many nights with girls before, but never did it involve really talking and getting to know them. Amy was different from those other girls, he was comfortable around her. He could be himself around her._

_The next day all the Grant High band members had to get together to learn some new songs. Ricky spotted Amy and winked at her. After practice, everyone left but Amy stayed behind, so Ricky stayed behind too. "You're really good at the drums." Amy told him._

_With that, Ricky went over and drummed her a little something. He smiled at her,_

_"So let me hear the French horn." _

_He sat down in front of her and watched her. Amy picked up her horn and played part of one of the songs they just learned._

_"And you're a really good at the French horn." Ricky told her smiling._

_Amy blushed,_

_"Well thank you Ricky." She told him._

_He looked around, he hadn't noticed everyone but the two of them had left._

_"Do you have a boyfriend?" Ricky asked Amy._

_"No…" she replied_

_"Why?"_

_"How can you not have a boyfriend?" he looked at her with that smirk he always had on his face. "Um, I.. I.. don't know, I guess guys just don't like me." She said nervously._

_"You're wrong, I like you Amy." He said as he bent in and kissed her._

****************************************************************************************************

Amy had received her epidural. She was feeling much better now, she had got to sleep for a little while, and her doctor had finally come in to see her. She told her it wouldn't be much longer now, the epidural would speed things up. Anne was sitting in a chair beside Amy watching her nervously.

"_How's the pain Amy? You're doing terrific." _

Amy would doze off here and there. She would dream of holding her baby, and she would dream of High School. She dreamt of Ashley making her snide remarks, and she dreamt about Band Camp.

***********************************************************************************************

_For the next week, Amy and Ricky were inseparable. They ate their meals together, they spent their breaks together, and they even stayed out late together. Amy was usually shy, but with Ricky, it was different. She could be herself around him and not care about anything else. He had given her her first kiss. He had been the first boy to hold her hand. On their last night at camp, Ricky and Amy took their usual venture around the camp. It was extra quiet tonight, many of their other band-members were packed and getting ready for their long journey home. They reached the building they had practiced in every day._

_"Camp was pretty good this year." Ricky said to Amy smiling._

_"Yeah, Camp was fun." Amy said to Ricky returning a smile._

_"You're different from other girls, you know that." Ricky said looking at Amy "I've never felt this way about a girl, you're special to me Amy."_

_Amy blushed,_

_"You're special to me too."_

_Ricky leaned in and kissed her, and the kiss lead to this, and this lead to that.."_

****************************************************************************************************

Amy awoke from her dream and tears rolled down her cheeks. All this time, she had blamed Ricky for everything that had happened at Band Camp. For the past nine months she tried to shut him out as much as possible. She had told herself so many times that it was his careless mistake that she was having a baby at fifteen years old. Now she realized how unfair she had been to Ricky. Amy had been the one to invite him out for coffee. Amy had been the one to agree to having sex. Amy had been the one to not answer any of his calls when she got home from Band Camp. Since the day he came over to her house and told her he wanted to be involved with the baby, she had shut him out. He told her he'd be there, He told her he wanted her to keep the baby, he had even sabotaged the adoption. Ricky was the father of her son, and yet he had missed out on everything throughout her pregnancy with him. He didn't get to feel the baby move, he didn't get to see any ultrasounds, and he didn't get to go to birthing classes with her. She didn't even include him in a video she made for the baby, and he was the last to know they were having a boy. The pain was getting intense again; Anne looked over to see Amy crying.

"_Is the epidural wearing of alreadyf? Oh Amy, it should be all over soon, you're doing so good."_ She said trying to comfort Amy.

"_Mom, can you do me a favor?"_ Amy asked choking on tears.

"_What Amy?"_ asked Anne surprised.

"_Can you go get Ricky?"_


	2. Chapter 2

It was now around 7:00 at night. They had been there for hours, and they still hadn't heard anything about Amy or the baby's condition. Everyone was waiting around anxiously. Jack and Grace had gone to get something to eat. George started pacing nervously around the halls. Adrian was in a bad mood; the shower she had planned and thrown at her house for Amy didn't even happen. Leo had left to close up his store for the night. Ben was eyeing the doors to the Maternity ward. Ashley was looking at a magazine, but even she couldn't concentrate. Madison and Lauren were talking as usual, and Henry was dozed off on Alice's shoulder. Ricky was watching the clock; he was starting to feel sick. Surely they should have at least heard something by now. Margaret, his foster mother was sitting beside him patting his hand.

_"It takes awhile to have a baby," _She told him. "_I'm sure the nurses are taking good care of her."_

Ricky wished he had his drums with him right there in the hospital. He really needed them. He couldn't stand sitting there wondering about things, wondering how Amy was doing, and wondering when his baby would be born. Come to think of it, he didn't even know if his baby was born yet or not. He could officially have been a father at that very moment, but he didn't know. Ben came over and sat in the chair next to him.

_"Wonder what's going on back there."_ He told Ricky.

Ricky shook his head

_"I don't know." _

_"I can't wait to see him; I hope he looks like Amy." _Ben said.  
Ricky looked at him

_"And what is that supposed to mean?" _he asked him hastily.

"_Well I just.. I don't know.. I hope he looks like Amy.. because well, Amy is beautiful."_ Ben answered, focusing on the other side of the room.

_"Yeah Yeah Ben I know what you meant, you don't want him to look like me. I know that's what you were trying to say," _Ricky said _"Well guess what Ben, he might look like Amy, he might look like me, but he's definitely not going to look like you." _He added with a smirk.

Before Ben could say anything back, Anne came through the ward doors. Ricky's heart sank, _this is it _he thought.

_"Well?"_ questioned a very antsy George, _"Do we have a baby?"_

Anne smiled  
_"No not yet, the doctor said definitely within the next couple of hours."_ answered Anne.

_"How's Amy?"_ asked Ben

_"Amy is doing great, she was in a lot of pain, but they just gave her an epidural. She's doing so well, I'm so proud of her."_

Ricky looked at the floor, so she was in a lot of pain. He hated thinking about how much pain he was causing her, she didn't deserve it.

_"Oh Great! Is the baby here?"_ Grace asked excitedly.

She and Jack had returned with cookies, and in Grace's arm, a bible.

_"No, the baby's not here yet,"_ Anne told her _"Hopefully soon though."_

"_Well tell Amy that we're praying for her,"_ Grace told her. _"Did you come out here to eat? We went to the store and bought cookies, the cafeteria was closed."_

"_Actually, no, I came out here to get Ricky."_ Anne said.

Ricky's head snapped up.

_"WHAT?"_ asked George and Ben together

_"Amy told me to come out here and get Ricky."_ Anne told them.

_"Ricky?" _George asked again._ "Why would she want to see Ricky?" _

_"George!" _Anne exclaimed_ "Amy asked me to come out and get Ricky, and that's what I'm doing. Besides, he's allowed back there to see her. Come on Ricky." _She said motioning for him to follow her.

Ricky sat there in disbelief. _She wants to see me?_ He thought.

Margaret rubbed Ricky's back.

_"Go on."_ She said smiling at him.

He got up numbly and followed Anne through the doors. He heard George muttering as he walked by.

_

The walk down the hall was awkward for Ricky. He had never talked to Anne before, and he was too nervous to try and start a conversation. But Anne, to his relief, didn't find it as awkward as he did.

_"She's really doing well"_ Anne told him smiling _"He'll be here before you know it."_

_"I'm glad she's ok."_ Was all Ricky could manage to get out. He thought he was going to be sick.

_"Here we go" _Anne said as she turned into a room.

Ricky followed her inside. Amy was lying in her bed. She looked tired, and miserable.

_"Hey"_ Amy said with a smile when she saw Ricky.

_"Hi"_ Ricky said back to her.

Amy looked at Anne. Anne looked from Amy to Ricky, and then back to Amy.  
_"Well, um I'm going to go out and talk to Ashley."_ She told them.

She had sensed Amy wanted to talk to Ricky alone. When she left, Amy looked at Ricky, and tears welled up in her eyes.

_"Amy, please don't cry. I know you're probably in a lot of pain. I'm sorry." _Ricky said sympathetically.

He hadn't expected her to cry, he wanted to hold her, and he wanted to take the pain away.

_"Ricky, I'm sorry."_ Amy said sobbing.

_"Sorry for what? It's my fault your-"  
_but she cut him off.

_"No Ricky, I've been so unfair to you. This is as much as my fault as it is yours. It just took me awhile to understand that."_ She said wiping her cheeks. _"I haven't let you be involved in anything, and you wanted to be." _She said to him.

It took Ricky a couple seconds to fully take in what she had just said to him. He was so taken aback. He had expected her to yell at him about being in so much pain.

_"Amy,"_ he began_ "I'm still going to be involved. I'll be there for you and him always, I promise."_ He told her.

Amy's face winced, although she wasn't feeling pain anymore, she still felt discomfort. Ricky walked over to her and picked up the wet washcloth hanging over the railing of the bed. He put it on her forehead.

_"It's almost over."_ he said, comforting her

_

Ricky sat in a chair beside Amy while she slept. Anne had come in to make sure Amy was still doing alright, and told them she was going with Ashley and George to get something quick to eat. Ricky too was hungry, but didn't want to leave Amy's side. A nurse had come in to check her.

_"Amy honey you're almost there." _She told her. _"The epidural is really working; you'll be able to start pushing soon."_

Amy was exhausted. She was hungry, she was beyond tired and she wanted to see her baby. Ricky was watching Amy nervously. He was glad she wasn't feeling pain anymore, this made him feel better. He was tired; he'd love to take a nap, but he didn't want to miss anything.

_"I had a dream about Camp today."_ Amy told Ricky.

He looked at her

_"Yeah I thought about it today too."_ He said

_"Funny how all this came from a cup of coffee."_ She said, looking down at her belly

_"Yeah"_ Ricky said, looking at her belly too.

Ricky thought about how weird it was going to be, not seeing a pregnant Amy Juergans walking around the school. He had actually liked watching her belly grow bigger and bigger every week, amazed that his son was actually inside there. Amy caught him looking at her belly, and grabbed a hold of his hand. He looked at her, the last time she had held his hand was at Band Camp. She put his hand on her swollen belly.

_"You never got to do this"_ she said looking at Ricky

Ricky stared at his hand on Amy's belly. He had longed to do this for a very long time. He had only brushed up against her belly once before, when he gave her a hug after upsetting her in the hallway. He wished he would have felt some kind of movement then, something to prove that his son was really inside there.

_"He must be taking a rest before he makes his grand entrance",_ Amy said. _"I think he's going to take after you, he's always drumming around in there."_Ricky couldn't help but smile. He couldn't wait to teach his son how to play the drums. He couldn't wait to teach him how to play sports. He couldn't wait to do all the father-son things with him that he never got to do with his own father. Ricky was just about to take his hand away, when he felt it, a strong thump. He looked at Amy who smiled at him. She looked down at her belly.

_"Baby, please come soon. Mommy and daddy are waiting for you."_


	3. Chapter 3

The waiting room was almost empty now. Everyone had gone home except for George, Ashley, Ben and Ricky's foster mother, Margaret. It was well over visiting hours but they all refused to leave. Ben was still gazing at the ward doors.

_"It's driving you crazy that he's back there isn't it?"_ Ashley asked him.

_"No"_ Ben lied.

_"That's his baby."_ Ashley said.

He tore his gaze away from the doors and looked at Ashley.  
_"That's his baby, but that's my Amy."_

_"She might be your Amy, but she is having his baby." _She told him,_ "and he should probably be there for the birth of his baby."_ She paused before adding _"Besides, he's already seen her.. yeah, anyway it won't be as awkward."  
_  
Ben glared at her for a moment but didn't say anything.

On the other side of the room, George was discussing the baby and Ricky with Margaret.  
_"He had better be there for that baby every step of the way."_ George told her.

_"Ricky wants to be there for his child, George. I think he has made that clear. Do you know how long we have been trying to get him to find a job? He's really putting in the effort into caring for this baby."_ Margaret said. _"He's becoming very responsible, he knows he has to be."  
_  
_"Yeah,"_ muttered George _"Why couldn't he and Amy have been responsible 9 months ago at Band Camp."  
_He looked over at Ashley.

_"Ashley,"_ he yelled, _"You are never going away to camp."_Margaret said.

"These things happen George; we just have to learn to deal with them. And we'll help out with the baby whenever you, Amy or Anne want us to, just ask."

George looked at her.  
_"You really love Ricky don't you?" _he asked her.  
_  
"Of course," _she said with a smile,_ "Ricky is our son, which makes his son our grandson."_George stared off to the ward doors.  
_"Can you believe it.. We're going to be grandparents."_ George said in a daze.

He turned back to Margaret.  
_"You know, Ricky isn't all that bad.. I don't think I really gave him a chance."_ He told her.

_"Because he got your daughter pregnant,"_ Margaret replied _"it's understandable."_George said, shaking his head.

"Don't remind me."

A phone rang behind the secretary's desk.  
_"Hello? Yes, sure. One moment."_  
*Beep*  
_"Dr. Hightower, Amy Juergans is ready for you."  
_They all looked at each other.

_

After 12 long hours of labor, it was time. Ricky felt sick. He thought he might pass out from the nerves. Finally, he was about to become a father. Finally, he was about to hold his son in his arms.

Amy was holding on to Anne's hand.  
_"Amy, you can do this."_ Anne reassured her.

Dr. Hightower entered the room.  
_"Amy! Are you ready?"_ she asked her.

Amy didn't say anything, just groaned. She wanted the discomfort and pressure to all go away.  
_"Alright let's get situated then."_ Dr. Hightower said.

She was putting on a gown. Nurses were running around checking monitors and putting a sheet over Amy's belly. Ricky figured this was his cue to leave. He leaned over the rail of the bed and squeezed Amy's hand. She looked at him before squeezing her eyes shut tight in pain.

_"You'll be okay Amy."_ Ricky said to her softly.

_"Yeah, easy for you to say Ricky; you don't have to do this."_ She snapped.

She wanted it to be over. She was hungry, she was so tired, and she did not want to do this. Ricky felt bad; she had a reason to snap at him, if it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't be going through this right now. He turned to leave the room. Amy wouldn't need him there; she had her mom there coaching her along the way. She probably wouldn't want him to see her.. exposed.. again, anyway. She was shy about it the last time, and this time would even be worse. He was just turning the door handle when he heard  
_"Ricky?"  
_He turned around. Amy was looking over at him.  
_"Where are you going?"_His face turned pink, he thought he might cry at that very moment. She _did_ want him there.  
He walked back over to her.  
_"I.. I thought you'd want me to wait in the hall.."_ he told her.

_"No. Stay. Please."_ She said, grabbing his hand with her free one.

Anne looked at him and smiled.

_"I'm not going anywhere."_ He said to her.

Dr. Hightower came over, fully decked out in gown, gloves and mask.  
_"Okay Amy,"_ she said. _"Let's meet your baby."  
_

_

Ricky stared down, half in a daze, at his newborn son screaming and wiggling on top of Amy's belly.

_"Ready to cut the cord, papa?"_ Dr. Hightower asked beaming at him.

A nurse handed him the medical scissors, which he took in a very shaky hand.

_"Okay, cut right here."_ She showed him.  
Ricky cut the cord, and looked over at Amy.

_"Hiiii baby."_ She said, smiling at her newborn.  
_"He'll be over here"_ a nurse said, picking up the baby. _"We'll get him all cleaned up."__"Amy, you were wonderful!"_ Anne told her, with tears in her eyes, pushing the bangs out of Amy's face._ "I am so proud of you."  
_She smiled at Ricky and walked over to the nurse cleaning up her grandson.

Amy looked up at Ricky and gave him a very tired but happy smile. Ricky leaned over, and kissed her on the forehead. He ran his finger around her cheek, the way he did on their first day of school, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
_"Thank you."_ He said to her.

Amy smiled at him and nodded, leaning back onto her pillow, relieved that her pain was over. Ricky walked over beside Anne and looked at his son. He was undeniably Ricky's baby. He had a head of dark hair, Ricky's mouth, and Ricky's ears.

_"Congratulations Ricky!"_ Anne said, giving him a hug.

_"Thanks."_ He said, smiling at her.

He walked up to his son and put a finger up to the baby's small hand. Instantly, the baby grabbed on to it. Ricky felt his heart swell. Here it was, the moment he had been waiting for for months, the moment he got to meet his baby, his son, the little person he and Amy had made together.

_"Alright, here you go Daddy." _A nurse said, handing Ricky his son, bundled up in a blue blanket.

Ricky took him in his arms. He stood there staring at him, he couldn't stop. It was unbelievable that he was actually holding his baby. The baby stopped crying and opened his eyes. Ricky's heart melted. These were the eyes that had once melted his heart before, the only other time Ricky had felt that way, at Band Camp. He smiled down at his baby, tears stinging his eyes.

_"Hi son."_ He told him.

He walked over to Amy and placed the baby in her arms. She immediately glowed.  
_"Hi baby"_ she whispered to him, _"Mommy's glad to finally meet you."  
_  
Anne walked over and leaned on the rail of the bed.  
_"Oh Amy, he's beautiful."_ She told her.

_"He looks like Ricky."_ She said petting the baby's dark head of hair, she looked up at Ricky. _"Look at all this hair!"  
_  
Ricky smiled. He didn't know if he could even speak, and if he did he might cry right there in front of everyone, because, for the first time in his life, he felt proud; proud of himself, proud of Amy, and proud of the little baby that was looking up at him in Amy's arms. They had made it through this roller coaster ride.

_"Ricky?"_ Amy repeated, snapping him out of his thoughts. _"What do you want to name him?" _she asked.

_"Oh.."  
_  
Ricky hadn't even thought about names. He figured Amy already had one picked out.

_"It doesn't matter to me, Amy, whatever you like, I'll like."_ He told her.

Amy looked down at her baby.

_"Hm.. she said to him, you look like a…"_


	4. Chapter 4

The waiting room was dead quiet. George, Ashley, Ben and Margaret were still waiting on news of Amy and the baby. It had been at least 45 minutes since they heard Dr. Hightower being paged. George could not sit still; he was worried about his daughter. He would get up every few minutes to just walk off some of his nerves. He had just gotten up to go take another lap around the floor when the ward doors swung open. There Ricky stood with a blue blanket bundled in his arms, wearing that famous smirk. They all jumped up and ran to him. Ricky handed the baby over to Ashley.

_"This is Aidan George Juergans."_ He said to them.

George looked at Ricky and gaped at him.

_"George?"_ he asked stunned.

Ricky nodded and smiled. George stood there and stared at Ricky, but looked away before he saw him tear up. He leaned in and looked at the baby.

_"Ohh I think he gets his good looks from Grandpa."_ George told them beaming, touching the baby's chin.

Margaret reached over and gave Ricky a hug.

_"Congratulations Ricky."_ She said to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Ben stared at the baby, looked at Ricky, and then back to the baby. He had obviously noticed that the two quite resembled each other, yet he forced a smile.

_"Congratulations."_ Ben said to him, as Ricky nodded.

_"How's Amy?"_ Ashley asked, giving the baby to Margaret.

_"Oh, Amy's doing okay.. she's tired.. but it went really well. You can go back to see her if you want. Room 203." _Ricky said, as Ashley and Ben hurried through the doors.

_"Oh Ricky, you sure do have a mini me."_ Margaret said smiling at Aidan. She looked over to George, _"Want to hold your grandson?"  
_  
George smiled at the baby as he took him in his arms.

_"Ricky," _Margaret began_ "I'm going to head home. It's very late, and I'm sure Amy is tired, tell her I said hello and congratulations, I'll visit her tomorrow."_

Ricky nodded and smiled at her.

_"Thanks for being here." _He told her.

_"Wouldn't miss it."_ Margaret said, touching his face.

He waved at her as the elevator door was closing and looked back over to his baby in George's arms. George looked at Ricky. He situated the baby so he could hold him with one arm, and stuck out his hand towards Ricky. Shocked, Ricky reached out and shook it.

_"Congratulations."_ George told him.

_"Thanks" _said Ricky trying not to let his surprise come out in his voice.

They headed back to Amy's room together.

_

They were all in Amy's hospital room. Ben was sitting in a chair beside Amy; Ashley was sitting on Amy's bed. George and Anne were sitting on the guest cot. Ricky was sitting in a chair opposite Amy's bed, still admiring his son in Amy's arms. They were all tired, Amy especially was exhausted but couldn't seem to put her baby down, she wanted to keep holding him.

_"Well Ashley, we should probably be getting home."_ George said standing up, _"Ben I'll drop you off at home."_

_"Well you don't have to my driver-"_but he caught himself, _"Thanks." _He told George.  
_  
_George kissed Amy on the cheek, and touched the baby's face before heading out the door.

_"We'll be back tomorrow pumpkin."_ He told her.

_"Bye"_ Ashley told them as she followed George.

_"Yeah I'll be back tomorrow Amy,"_ Ben said to her.

After they left, Ricky went back over to Amy and sat in the chair beside her bed. Aidan was starting to get fussy.

_"He's probably hungry Amy,"_ Anne told her looking at the baby. _"I'll go ask a nurse for some formula."_

As she left the room, Amy looked over at Ricky.  
_  
"If you're tired you can go home, I'll be alright."_

"I'll leave in a little." Ricky told her. As tired as he was, he didn't want to leave yet. He wanted to stay with his family, just the three of them, like it was right now.

Amy unwrapped the blanket to reveal a tiny baby in a little white onesie. She smiled as she picked up his arm and touched his soft leg. Ricky got up and leaned over the bed rail to get a closer look. He smiled as he touched his son's little foot.

_"Holding the baby with his tiny little hands and feet.. completely helpless.."_ She repeated what Ricky had said to her a few months back. _"But.. we're not handing him over to anyone." _She said smiling up at Ricky. Ricky smiled back at her. _"He's ours."_ He told her.

_

After Anne showed them what to do, Amy and Ricky took turns feeding their son.

_"Make sure you burp him Amy,"_ yawned a very tired Anne. _"Wake me up if I fall asleep and you need me."_ She said, lying down on the cot.

Ricky was feeding Aidan contently. Amy watched him and smiled.

_"You're a natural." _She told him.

He looked up at her.

_"Am I?" _he asked.

The baby stopped eating.

_"I think he's done."_ Ricky said to Amy, _"Do you want to try and burp him or me?"_

"I'll do it." Amy said as Ricky got up and gave Aidan to her.

He watched her as she rested the burp cloth and baby on her shoulder, patting his back. It was she who looked like the natural. She might have been fifteen, but Ricky knew she was going to be a great mother to their son. And at sixteen, Ricky was going to be a great father to their son. He looked over at Anne, who was fast asleep on the cot. He smiled to himself, they were already doing it, no one was helping them, they were taking care of their son on their own; they could do it.

_

After Aidan was fed, Amy rocked him in her arms to sleep. She looked at Ricky who still seemed to not be able to take his eyes off of their son.

_"Sorry for yelling at you today."_ She told him.

_"What?"_ he asked her, _"Oh, don't worry about it, you were in pain, I understand." _He said to her.  
_  
"Yeah_," she sighed _"I'm so glad it's over with."_

Ricky nodded, he bet she was glad it was over with. It looked awfully painful. Which reminded him, he wanted to tell her something.  
_  
"Amy?"_

she looked at him.

_"Yeah?"_

"Thanks." He said to her._ "Thanks for letting me be in here when he was born, it means a lot to me."_

"You had a right to be here, and I kind of owed you that much." She looked down at Aidan and smiled,_ "Besides, he would have wanted you to be here."__

Ricky woke in his chair to a whimpering baby. He checked the clock, it was 3 a.m; they must have dozed off as they were talking. He took the baby out of the hospital bassinet.

_"Shh.. you're alright."_ He whispered to Aidan, comforting him.

_"What's wrong?"_ Amy asked sleepily.

_"I'm not sure."_ Ricky told her, trying to inspect what might be wrong. _"He can't be hungry, maybe he needs his diaper changed?"_

"Okay give him here." Amy told him.

Ricky handed her the baby, and grabbed a diaper from a pack that was in a cupboard.

_"Will you be alright if I leave?"_ he asked her. He didn't want to leave, but he was tired and needed some rest, some rest he couldn't get from a chair.

_"Oh yeah go ahead, I'll wake my mom up if I need anything.'_ She said to him. _"Thanks for staying and helping though."_

"Yeah no problem." He told her,_ "I'll be back in the morning."_

"Okay, hey could you grab me some wipes?" she asked him as she pulled off the baby's diaper_. "Ugh! Aidan George Underwood! What did you do!?"_ she said laughing.

Ricky laughed as he grabbed her the wipes, but stopped abruptly.  
_  
"Wait, did you.. I thought…" _Ricky stuttered.

Amy looked at him confused.

_"Did you say Underwood?"_ Ricky asked.

Amy gazed at him before smiling in amusement; she had surprised him yet again.

"_Your last name is Underwood… right?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 5 to You're Special to Me. Sorry it's taken me a little longer than usual to get this one up, I'm actually done with the whole story now, I worked backwards; I started the last chapter like Tuesday and got to this chapter Friday. Kind of different, I know, but I will say I am in love with the ending!! Can't wait to post it to see what you all think! So continue to keep reading and reviewing and I'll base that off of when I post the next chapter :) Thanks!**

*** It was early morning, the sun was shining brightly thought the cabin windows.

_"Come on man, the bus leaves in 20 minutes!"  
_  
One of the fellow drummers at Grant was nudging him, trying to get him up.

Ricky rolled over and got out of bed. He was very tired; he was out late last night with Amy Juergans. He took a quick shower and hurriedly tried packing his things. He walked outside with suitcase in hand towards the buses, but stopped and squinted through the sunlight towards the girls' bus. He was trying to spot Amy, but couldn't find her.

_"Got everything Underwood?"_ asked a camp advisor.

Grabbing his suitcase, the advisor put it under a luggage compartment under the bus. He nodded and glanced one more time to the other bus before climbing on.

~

Once Ricky was home he took a nap. The bus ride wasn't one to sleep through. People had their instruments out trying to make songs up along the way home. Once he woke up, he sleepily climbed up the stairs to get something to eat.

_"Oh there you are,"_ Margaret said to him, _"That camp must have worn you out boy, you've been sleeping for 4 hours!"  
_  
Ricky nodded, he felt as if he were still sleeping.

_"So how was camp?"_ Margaret asked.

_"Good."_ He replied.

_"I'm glad."_ she told him as she took out dinner leftovers and put them in the microwave. _"Meet any new friends? You know Ricky.. Your friends are welcome to come over anytime, you know that right?"_

Margaret's question made Ricky pop out of his sleepiness. He _had_ made a friend.

_"Yeah,"_ Ricky replied, _"I did."  
_  
Margaret was always asking about Ricky's friends. Sure, Ricky had friends but most of them were girls, and none of those girls were ones you take home to mom and dad. He went back downstairs and grabbed his cell phone. He flipped it open. No missed calls or messages. He went to his contact list. There she was, the very first person on the list; Amy. He remembered her programming it in his phone just last night. He pressed the talk button and listened as the phone rang on the other end.

_Hi it's Amy. I can't answer the phone, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you!_  
Ricky hung up. She was probably as exhausted as he was and was taking a nap, he'd try again later.

~

Two days had passed since they arrived back from camp. Ricky had called Amy four times and she hadn't answered any of them. Frustrated, he picked up his phone again. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to see her. Her voicemail came on again, this time Ricky made sure she knew he was trying to get a hold of her.

_"Amy, it's Ricky. Hey, I've bee trying to get a hold of you, you might be busy or something.. but call me back when you get this."_ ***

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ricky woke from his dream feeling sad. He remembered how he felt when he left that voicemail on Amy's phone and didn't receive a call back. He had spent his week at Band Camp with this girl; he had the best week of his life with this girl. She was the kind of girl he would take home to mom and dad, but he never got the chance to because she never called him back. It was always something he wanted to ask her: _Why she never answered his calls_, but it never seemed like the right time to ask; especially after he found out she was pregnant. He looked at his alarm clock, 11:32am. He was glad Margaret did not wake him up for school. Not only was he out until almost morning, but he couldn't see how he'd sit through school knowing he had a son, not today anyway. He got up, got a shower and got dressed quickly. He couldn't wait to see Aidan and Amy. On the way to the hospital he stopped at a little flower shop in town. He wanted to get something for Amy; something nice, something to show how grateful he was that she gave him a son. He picked out a dozen white roses. As he reached for the door to leave, a little blue teddy bear had caught his eye, and he had to buy that too.

When he reached the maternity floor, he walked down the familiar hall towards room 203. He stopped at the door; he heard a screaming baby. He knocked before letting himself in. There Ben was standing at the foot of Amy's bed holding a not too happy Aidan. Ricky couldn't help but smirk, _that's my boy_, he thought. Amy looked much happier and awake today. She saw Ricky come in and smiled.

_"Hi,"_ she said to him, _"Oh pretty flowers!" _She said as she put the vase beside the bed stand_. "Thanks. Awe look Aidan, you're first teddy bear!" _She said grabbing the teddy bear.

Ricky smiled and walked over to his son.

_"Hey buddy"_ he said, touching Aidan's head.

Ben glanced at him before handing the baby over to Ricky. Ricky took Aidan in his arms "Shh-ing" him to calm down.

_"Oh Hi Ben, Hi Ricky."_ Anne said as she walked through the door, Ashley and George were behind her_. "We just went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Oh pretty flowers! _Anne exclaimed as she admired the flowers. Ashley stood watching Ricky with his son. He looked over at her.

_"Oh do you want to hold him?"_ Ricky asked her.

_"No,"_ Ashley replied, _"I was just going to say.. you're pretty good in the baby making department, aren't you? He looks just like you."  
_  
With an awkward glance to George, Ricky put his head down and watched as his son yawn.

_"Hello Hello"  
_  
They all turned to the door, Leo came through the door holding a video camera.

_"There's father and son. Let's get a close up of that baby."_ He said

Ben glanced over to Amy, _"I hope you don't mind."_ He said to her.

_

Throughout the day Amy and Aidan got many visitors. Margaret and Ricky's foster father came during their lunch breaks to see their new grandson.

_"Amy,"_ Margaret said to her bending down to give her a hug, _"Congratulations. It's nice to finally meet you."_

Margaret reached into her purse and pulled out a camera.

_"Smile, Ricky."_ She said as she took a picture of Ricky holding his son.

Anne jumped at this opportunity and grabbed her camera too.

_"Ricky how about you get over there beside Amy, I want one of the three of you."_ She told him.

Ricky gave Aidan to Amy and leaned over the bed rail to get into the picture. He looked down sadly; it was their first and probably last family portrait.

Before leaving, Margaret walked over to Amy.  
_  
"My husband and I got you a little something, for Aidan. I talked to your father last night and he said you didn't have much, so we went out this morning and bought you something, it'll be set up and ready when you go home." _Margaret told her smiling.  
_  
"You did?" _asked Amy and Ricky together.

_"Wow thank you!" _Amy told her surprised.  
_  
_Ricky smiled at Margaret.

_"Thanks for doing that."_ He told her.

She went over to him and whispered _"We got something for you, too." _She said catching Ricky's eyes.  
_  
__

Once school let out, the visitors really started flowing in. Grace, Jack and even Adrian came in with another teddy bear and balloons. Lauren's brother Jason drove Madison and her to the hospital after school, they brought Amy flowers and their boxes from the baby shower Amy never got to open. By evening, most of Grant High had stopped by to see the new baby. Ricky stayed the entire time; he did not want to leave again. Right as visiting hours were ending, the nurse came in to talk to Amy.

_"Amy, you are free to go if you'd like." _The nurse told her.

_"I can go home?"_ Amy asked_, "Right now?"_

"Right now." The nurse said smiling,_ "If you want, that is."_

For the next half-an-hour Ricky, Ben and George took turns taking boxes of flowers and other gifts down to George and Anne's cars.

"_Look at all this stuff! There's not even any room to take home Amy or the baby."_ said George looking from his car to Anne's.

This was true, both cars seemed to be packed full of gifts. George looked at Ricky.

_"Looks like you'll be taking them home."_ He told him.

_"Me?"_ Ricky asked. _"I- I can't..." _he began, _"I don't have a car seat or anything."_

George looked at him, amused.

_"Yeah you do." _he said pointing over towards Ricky's car.

Ricky walked over to his car. Sure enough, in the backseat there was a brand new car seat.

_"But that's not.. I never had a car seat." _He said bewildered.

_"Didn't you hear your parents say they got you something too?"_ George asked.

_

Ricky waited in his car. He had pulled it up front to the front entrance so they wouldn't have far to go; Amy wasn't up to moving much. He watched as Amy was wheeled outside in the wheelchair by Ben, while George carried the car seat holding Aidan in his hand. Ricky got out and opened the back door; George helped make sure the car seat was tightly in its place. Ben helped Amy slowly get out of her wheelchair while Ricky took her hand. They helped her get arranged in the back seat; she wanted to make sure she could tend to Aidan if he got fussy. Ben bent his head in the car.

_"I'll see you tomorrow."_ he told Amy as he shut the door and waved.

_

Ricky was driving slower than he ever did before. He was nervous driving around a newborn baby and a fragile Amy. He kept looking in his back mirror, making sure they were alright. When they got home, Ricky helped Amy out of the back seat. Steadily, they walked up to Amy's front steps. Ricky had one hand grabbed on to Amy's; the other was grasping the handle of the car seat holding Aidan. He slowly helped her up the stairs, and followed her to her room. When Amy pushed open her door, she gasped. There right beside her bed stood a beautiful cherry wood crib. Ricky stared in awe at the crib; his parents did a great job picking it out.

_"Oh thank your parents so much for me."_ Amy said as she slowly walked over to the crib.

_"Yeah, I will."_ He told her.

They heard the front door open; George Ashley and Anne were soon standing in Amy's doorway taking a good look at the crib.

_"Do you like it Ames?"_ George asked Amy excitedly.

_"Yes," _Amy replied, _"I can't believe.."_

"The paint is still drying in the nursery," George told her,_ "So we put it in here, you'll want him near you anyway for a couple weeks."_

He looked over at Ricky

_"Your parents are good people."_

Ricky nodded, he knew this. He was amazed at how supportive they were. Not only were they making sure Ricky was set to be a father, but they were making sure Amy and Aidan had everything they needed as well.

_

Ricky sat in a chair across from Amy's bed feeding Aidan. Amy was already asleep in her bed. When Aidan was done eating, Ricky thought it was time for him to leave. He wished he could stay there and help out; he wanted to make sure they were alright. But he knew they would be alright. He kissed Aidan on the forehead and laid him down in his new crib. He looked over to Amy, and pulled her covers up.

_"Night, Amy."_ He said to her.

_"Night."_ She called back as we walked out her door.


	6. Chapter 6

**My little finale treat to you guys for being so wonderful with all the reviews, PMs, favorites..- Chapter 6 a little early! This one is a little shorter than the others, and (ugh, I'm sorry ahead of time.. ) it's a cliffhanger. But I hope you all like it, and continue to let me know what you think! :)  
**

Two months had gone by since Aidan was born. He was bigger now and still looked exactly like his daddy. Amy was finally getting into the swing of motherhood. George and Ashley moved out. Anne was seeing a guy named David from work. Ben and Amy were still together, despite the fact that their relationship had been pulled at the last two months, and Ricky and Amy were becoming closer as they watched their son grow.

XX

Amy was home alone one Saturday night. Anne had gone out with David for the night. She would have called someone for company, like Ben, but he was at his grandmothers for the day, and then again, she wanted to spend time with Aidan by herself. Aidan was being fussy. She tired everything to calm him down and nothing seemed to make him stop crying. She didn't want to call her mom; she wanted to prove to herself that she could take care of her own baby. She tried feeding him a bottle; he wouldn't take it. She checked his diaper; it was dry. She gave him his pacifier; he spit it out. As a last resort, she grabbed her phone and was about to call her mom.. when another person popped into her head.

XX

Ricky was sleeping on his couch. He had been watching a movie but fell asleep. He jumped when his phone rang, and woke him up.

_"Hello?" _he asked sleepily.

_"Hi, um sorry."_ Amy said, _"I woke you up didn't I? I'll let you go-"_

_"No,"_ he cut in, _"I'm up, everything alright?" _he asked alarmed; Amy never called him this late.

_"Yeah, well, no.. Aidan's crying.. I.. I don't know what to do, he won't stop."_

Now that she had said it, Ricky could definitely hear Aidan crying in the background.

_"I'll be over."_ Ricky told her, hanging up the phone.

XX

Amy bounced Aidan around trying to get his bottle in his mouth again, but he wouldn't take it. She was just on the verge of tears in frustration when she heard a knock on the door. She ran to it and flung it open. Ricky stepped in and took Aidan from Amy.

_"What's wrong buddy?"_ he asked Aidan holding him up to his face.

Seeing his daddy didn't seem to help him either, he kept crying. Exhausted, Amy collapsed onto the couch.

_"I'm sorry!"_ she began _"I didn't know what else to do! My mom isn't home, and I didn't want to interrupt her date!"_ She yelled.

_"Amy it's fine,"_ Ricky reassured her, _"I wasn't doing anything." _

He tried fitting the pacifier into Aidan's mouth.

_"He won't take it."_ Amy told him as Aidan spit it out, crying even louder.

Ricky could see where she was getting her frustration. Aidan was really restless.

_"Come on, we're taking a ride."_ He told Amy

Amy looked at him confused

_"A ride?"_ she asked, _"It's almost eleven?"_

But Ricky wasn't paying attention, he was putting on Aidan's little zip-up jacket and putting him in his car seat. She grabbed her jacket and followed him out to his car.

XX

Amy didn't know where Ricky was intending on going, but she didn't ask. After driving around for a few minutes he looked over at her.

_"Are you hungry?"_ he asked

_"Hungry?"_ she replied_, "Um.. kinda but Ricky.. Aidan.." _but she stopped and turned around to look at the backseat.

Aidan was fast asleep in his car seat. Ricky laughed and gave Amy a smirk.

_"He likes car rides. I always take him for a ride when he's fussy, works every time."_ He told her.

Amy looked at him and sat back in disbelief. Ricky really knew their son, better than she even.

_"So how bout it?"_ he asked her again, _"Dairy Shack is open late on weekends."_

XX

They were back at Amy's house, sitting in her living room eating their burgers and shakes. Aidan was still fast asleep in his car seat.

_"Thanks for coming over,"_ Amy told Ricky, _"I would have never thought about that, but I don't have a car either."_

Ricky nodded at her as he bit into his burger.

_"No problem,"_ he said after he swallowed.

They sat there and talked and laughed with one another for an hour. Ricky was reminded of Band Camp. How they would talk and laugh and go on walks every night. He missed it.

_"So are you going to camp again?"_ Amy asked him

Ricky was startled; she must have been reminded of camp too.

_"Oh no, I probably won't go."_ He told her.

_"Why not?"_ she asked, _"It's alright my mom will be here with me to take care of him."_ she said looking at Aidan.

_"I don't know.. I just don't want to go."_ He said to her.

He wanted to tell her why he didn't want to go to camp this year. Why he wasn't going because it would remind him of her. How everything that had anything to do with camp reminded him of Amy and their fateful week they spent together.

Amy was watching Aidan and smiling. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to ask her. It was the perfect opportunity.

_"Amy?"  
_  
_"Mhm.."_ she said still watching Aidan.

_"Can I ask you a question?"_ he asked.

She drew her eyes from Aidan and focused back onto his eyes.

_"Sure?"_ she said surprised.

Ricky took a deep breath; after practically a year, he had finally managed to get the courage to ask her

_"Why didn't you answer my calls when we got back from camp?"_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Why didn't you answer my calls when we got back from camp?" _Ricky asked her.

Startled, Amy stared at him.

_"Oh.."_ she said wringing her hands together.

_"Nevermind."_ Ricky told her getting up from the couch. He realized he asked her at a wrong time.

Amy grabbed his arm stopping him from going any farther. She looked at him.

_"Don't go,"_ She told him.

_"No, It's getting late anyway.. I'm sorry" _he told her.

_"Ricky sit down."_ She begged.

He looked at her and followed suit and sat back down. Amy looked down at her hands and recalled what happened after that one night at Band Camp.

X

_* She was slowly creeping around in her cabin. It was way past two in the morning so she didn't want to wake and scare any of her other cabin mates. She was just climbing into her bed when she heard the top bunk mattress squeak._

"Where were you?" Sarah, the girl on the top bunk asked.

From across the room a shadow on the bottom bunk of the other bed moved and a flashlight clicked on.

"You were out with Ricky Underwood weren't you?" asked another one of Amy's cabin mates, Taylor, holding the flashlight up to her face.

With some light now on in the cabin Amy could clearly see that Sarah and Taylor were not sleeping at all, they looked wide awake.

_"I.. I was.. just taking a walk." Amy stuttered getting under her covers._

"With Ricky," Taylor told her, "We saw you with him through the window.'

"Amy," Sarah began, "You shouldn't hang out with him."

_Taylor nodded in agreement._

"Why?" Amy asked angrily. She was mad. Not only were they spying on her and Ricky through the window, now they were trying to tell her not to talk to him.

_"Ricky is a nice guy." Amy added defensively._

"Oh yeah, a nice guy. Every girl here at Camp that has fallen under his spell would tell you that too." Sarah told her.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy… until he gets what he wants from you." Taylor added.

Amy stared blankly into the half darkness. She had felt on cloud nine before she got back to her cabin.

"What do you mean.. Until he gets what he wants.." Amy asked

"I mean that whenever he gets what he wanted from you, he's done. He'll find a new girl and forget about you." Taylor told her.

Amy shook her head.

"You don't know that." Amy said even more defensively.

Ricky was not like this, he couldn't be. Not the sweet, caring, understanding Ricky she just spent her week with. Not the sweet Ricky she has just….  
they're just jealous she thought to herself.

_"But I do," came a voice from above Taylor._

Amy, Sarah and Taylor jumped. Gail, the other girl sharing their cabin had apparently not been sleeping like they had thought.

"What?" Amy asked puzzled.

"I know that he's like that." She told Amy, sitting up in her bed. "We went out, last summer, here at camp. He was sweet, caring, everything a girl would want in a guy. Not to mention hot. We left camp and he's never acknowledged me after that. Not even in school. He walked right by me here too, like he's never seen me before." She said to Amy. "Don't be his next target Amy; don't let it happen to you."

_Sarah and Taylor looked over at Amy and nodded. Amy turned over to face the wall and didn't say anything after that. A million thoughts were going haywire in her mind. She didn't want to believe anything these girls just told her. Ricky couldn't be like that, he just couldn't. She thought of everything that had happened in the last week, in the last day, in the last 2 hours. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Taylor finally clicked the flashlight off, calling it a night.*_

X

Amy snapped out of her flashback and looked at Ricky, tears filling her eyes. She busted out in telling Ricky everything that had happened that night after she got back to her cabin. Ricky sat and listened to her shaking his head. All this time he wanted to know. Now he wished he wouldn't have asked. He couldn't really deny any of what those girls told Amy. For the most part they were right, he did have a past of womanizing ways, even he couldn't deny it.

_"..and Gail, she said you never talked to her ever again after camp."_ Amy told him.

Ricky finally found his voice.

_"Gail?"_ he asked surprised.

Amy nodded wiping away tears with the back of her hand.

_"Amy, I found out when I got back from camp that Gail had a boyfriend. I didn't want to deal with any of that so I let it go."_ He told her.

_"What?"_ Amy asked gaping at him.

_"I don't like dealing with other guys over girls. She never told you that part did she?" _he said irritably.

Obviously Gail had known the real reason Ricky never talked to her after Camp, but she didn't have the nerve to tell Amy that.

_"Amy I told you.. You were special to me. I told you I never felt the same way I felt with any other girl than when I was with you. I wasn't lying."_ he said looking her in the eyes.

Amy looked at him shaking her head.

_"Yet there you were on the first day of school.. Arm around Adrian." _She told him hastily.  
_  
_Ricky looked at her flabbergasted.

_"Yeah Amy, I did have my arm around Adrian. At least she answers my phone calls."_ He said heatedly back.

He had had enough of this argument. He got up off the couch again. This time, Amy got up with him. She pulled him so that he was facing her.

_"Ricky,"_ she blurted out, _"I'm Sorry!"_ she said sobbing, _"You want to know why I never answered your phone calls? Because I was scared of you."_

Ricky looked at her alarmed.

_"Scared? What.. Did you find out about me? Think I was going to hit you-"_

_"No! no, Ricky. I was scared because I well, I never felt that way about someone too!" _she cried. _"Then I find out all these things about you and I was scared; scared you were going to do the same thing to me. I didn't know if I could take it like that.. so I ran from it, while I could. Only to find out I was pregnant knowing I couldn't run from you after all."_

They stared at each other. Ricky had finally gotten his answer, and Amy had finally gotten out what she had been meaning to say all these months. They kept their eyes on each other until they heard a cooing from across the living room. Aidan was squiggling in his car seat, awoken from all the noise.

_"I.. I should probably take him up to bed."_ Amy said breaking the silence. She picked him up and carried him to the stairs. She turned around.

_"We finished his nursery the other day,"_ she told Ricky, _"Why don't you come up and see it?"_

Ricky followed her up the stairs, still trying to put together what all they had just said to each was so focused on his thoughts that he was taken aback when he walked into the baby blue was a beautiful room. In the corner stood the crib Ricky's foster parents had bought for Aidan. Across from it was a matching dresser, complete with changing table. Amy put Aidan down on the table and started to undress him.

_"Wow, It's really nice Amy."_ Ricky said, finally able to say something to her.

_"Yeah, thanks."_ Amy replied.

Ricky walked around the room. He had been over to Amy's house many times to see Aidan and Amy but she insisted on keeping the nursery a surprise from him until it was finished. Ricky admired the music notes painted on the walls, and the miniature drum set sitting in the corner that he had bought Aidan two weeks after he was born. He couldn't wait to teach him how to play. He walked over to the bedside desk and picked up a baby book. Ricky had bought the same book when he learned that Amy was pregnant, it taught him a lot. As he put the book down, something else caught his eye. He felt his heart skip. There, in a frame right beside Aidan's crib was the picture of Amy, Ricky and Aidan that Anne had taken in the hospital the day after he was born. Amy caught Ricky glancing at the picture.

_"Oh do you like that picture? I thought it was really good of the three of us."_ she said, _"I have an extra if you want it."_

Ricky looked up from the picture.  
_  
"Really?" _he asked,_ "Sure, I'd love one."_

Amy buttoned up Aidan's new onesie and laid him down in his crib. She kissed him on the head and pulled his blanket up.  
_  
"Come over to my room, I'll give it to you."_

Ricky brushed his hand against Aidan's cheek, whispered_ "Night Buddy" _and followed Amy to her room. Amy was shuffling through some things on her desk before pulling out the picture and handing it to him. Ricky took it and admired it some more. It was perfect. Amy didn't look tired, she was glowing. Ricky looked happy and even proud. Then there was Aidan, dark haired Aidan who was looking up at his look alike daddy in Amy's arms. It was the family.

_"Thanks"_ Ricky told Amy.

She smiled at him.

_"Look about the whole phone call thing.."_ he began to say

_"It's fine Ricky, forget it."_ Amy said.

He nodded, he was glad she didn't want to argue anymore, neither did he.

_"Oh!"_ Amy said as she walked over to her TV_. "Remember when Leo came into the hospital with the video camera?" _she asked.

_"Yeah," _Ricky replied.

_"He made it into a DVD. Want to watch it?"  
_  
_"Yeah sure."_ He told her.

Amy turned on the TV and sat on her bed.

_"Can you get the lights?"_ she asked as Ricky flipped off the lights.

He stood there staring at the TV.

_"You can come sit down with me,"_ she said laughing patting down a spot next to her on her bed.

He kicked his shoes off and lay beside her on her bed. It was weird, he thought, they had a baby together, but yet this was their first time even lying in a bed together. The DVD started. Leo was entering Amy's room. There Ricky was, holding Aidan. The camera zoomed in on Aidan's face. Ricky was astounded on how much he had grown already. He hardly remembered him being that small. He looked over at Amy and smiled.

_"Crazy how big he's gotten."_ He told her.

_"I know, isn't it?"_ she replied.

They watched as Ricky's foster parent's came in to visit. They watched at Grace, Jack and Adrian came to visit. They watched as most of Grant High came to visit. They watched and watched until they both couldn't keep their eyes open any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the long-awaited Chapter 8! So sorry everyone, I had to get school things finished and believe me I had a ton of papers and things due before Easter break. But finally I got all of that finished and I was able to change some things around for this Chapter.. I liked writing this one, it was fun; RAMY fans.. you'll see why ;) Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think with all of your awesome reviews! :)**

* * *

It was morning; David was dropping Anne off in the driveway. She got out of the car fast; she was worried about Amy and Aidan. Amy hadn't answered any of her calls, and for the first time she stayed home with Aidan alone all night. Although she was doing a great job at being a teen mother, this still made Anne nervous. In fact, Anne hadn't even intended on staying out all night, but after a few drinks with David at a bar, she ended up staying. As she was waving goodbye from the sidewalk, a black car pulled up in the driveway beside David's. Ben got out. Alarmed, Anne turned and hurriedly tried to get to the door, but before she knew it Ben was right beside her.

_"Hi…."_ He said looking at her awkwardly.

He could obviously tell she was just getting in from last night.

_"Oh, Hi Ben.."_ Anne said trying to pat down her hair. _"What brings you here so early?"_

_"Just wanted to see my Amy,"_ Ben told her,_ "I missed her, she wouldn't answer my calls so I came to see if everything was alright."_

Together they walked into the house, neither of them taking notice to Ricky's car parked across the street. Once inside, Anne tried to act as cool as possible; she was embarrassed. Ben gazed around the room; the silence made it even more awkward then it already was.

_"I'm going to go check on Amy and Aidan."_ Anne told him, breaking the silence.

_Ben looked at her._

_"Oh, ok.. well tell her I'm here, and that I'd really like to see her."_

Anne looked at him for a moment, and then sighed.

_"Oh go on Ben, go wake her up."_

Ben jumped at his chance and followed Anne up the stairs. As they reached Aidan's nursery, Anne walked in and peered over the crib. Aidan was snoozing away. She smiled.

_"Looks like there wasn't any trouble Ben."_ She said turning around.

But Ben wasn't there. She walked out to the hallway and rounded a corner; he was standing in Amy's doorway, frozen to the spot. As Anne walked up behind him to see what he was looking at, her eyes widened in shock; Amy and Ricky were asleep in Amy's bed.

_"AMY!"_ Anne shouted, shoving herself past a still-frozen Ben.

Amy sleepily picked her head off of Ricky's chest and blinked at them.

_"Mhm?"_ she mumbled.

Anne threw her arms out in front of her. Amy looked around to see what she was motioning to when her eyes laid upon the problem; Ricky was sleeping.. with her.. in her bed. She looked up at Anne and then to Ben.

_"EXPLAIN!" _Anne said to her.

Ricky began stirring from his sleep from all of the commotion. He sat up in Amy's bed and rubbed his eyes before noticing Anne and Ben both standing there. Amy and Ricky looked at each other before both of them busted out in an explanation.

_"We were watching Aidan's birth-day movie from the hospital,"_ Amy told them.

_"Nothing happened,"_ Ricky insisted.

_"We just fell asleep,"_ Amy added.

_"Amy! I don't remember telling you that you could have a sleepover!"_ Anne yelled.

_"Oh? And I don't remember you telling me that you would be out all night long!"_ Amy shot right back,_ "You know if Ricky hadn't have come over to help me put Aidan to sleep who knows how long it would have taken!"_

Anne threw her fingers in her messed-up hair.

_"Okay, you got me,"_ she said,_ "I'm sorry Amy, I am. I didn't realize I would be out all night. I tried calling you, you wouldn't answer."_ She looked at Ricky,_ "I'm glad you came over to help, but Amy,"_ she said turning to Amy again, _"Please, please tell me the truth if something happened. The two of you and I cannot afford to raise another child anytime soon."_

Ricky switched his gaze onto Amy's comforter, while Amy snapped back at her mother.

_"MOM! Nothing happened!"_ She told her again, slamming her fists down._ "Besides you should probably think about affording to raise another child next time you want to spend the night with David!"_

Anne's cheeks flushed to a pink color as she changed the subject,_ "Well I'm going to get a quick shower and I'll make breakfast. Ben, Ricky, you're welcome to join us."_ She said leaving Amy's room.

Once she left, Ricky got out of Amy's bed.

_"I'm gonna go.. I'll talk to you later."_ He told her as she nodded at him.

Amy sat in her bed and stared at Ben. Ben stared back, still unable to speak.

_"Ben.."_ Amy began.

_"Don't even say anything,"_ Ben said as he turned to leave after Ricky.

_"Ben!"_ Amy said jumping up and grabbing his arm as he was walking down the hallway,_ "Nothing happened, I swear."  
_

Ben swung back around to face Amy, he had a look on his face that Amy had never seen before; he was angry, very angry.

_"I don't believe this,"_ he told her,_ "You slept with Ricky last night."_

_"I didn't sleep.. well we did sleep.. but that's all it was!"_ Amy shouted at him. She was getting angry herself, no one believed her.

_"You've never even slept with me in the same bed, let alone had sex with me, and I find you sleeping with the guy you have a baby with?" _Ben threw his hands into the air and laughed disgustedly before muttering_, "Ridiculous."_

_"Ridiculous? You're the one being ridiculous Ben! I'm sorry that I called the father of my son to come over and help me take care of him with me! I'm sorry that Ricky and I were watching a videotape from the day he was born, and I'm sorry that we happened to fall asleep in my bed while we were watching it!"_ She yelled.

_  
_Ben stared at Amy and shook his head,_ "I bet."_ He told her, giving her that disgusted laugh once more.

Amy looked at him furiously._ "You know what, Ben? You're right. I'm not sorry!"_ she said half out of breath,_ "I'm not sorry I invited Ricky over here! I have no reason to be! You know what I'm not even sorry that I had sex with Ricky in the first place! He gave me that little boy in there who I wouldn't trade for the world!"_ she said pointing to Aidan's nursery.

Ben stared at her,_ "Oh really? You don't regret having a baby at fifteen anymore? Yeah, I know that you love Aidan Amy, but are you sure you don't regret what happened because it brought you closer to Ricky?"_

_"I know what this is.. you're jealous,"_ Amy told him.

_"Jealous?"_ Ben asked,_ "Yeah Amy, I am kind of jealous. I'm jealous that you don't want to spend time with me, your boyfriend, anymore because instead of spending time with me you're spending time with Ricky and your son, like a family, a family I'm not a part of. I thought I knew what I was dealing with; I thought we could all work at it together," He shook his head, "Who am I kidding Amy, we can't do this, it's impossible."_ Amy didn't say anything, so Ben continued,_ "How can Ricky and I work together when we're after the same thing? No, it's not going to work Amy, I told you before I have no intentions of sharing you, and that's exactly what I'm doing, it has to stop. I know we agreed to let Ricky be a part of Aidan's life, but I don't recall us agreeing on letting Ricky be a part of your life too."_

Amy had heard enough.

_"Ben, Ricky is going to be a part of my life whether you like it or not; nothing is going to change that! We have a child, a son together, that little baby in there is as much as he is Ricky's as he is mine. I can't help that, you can't help that, and Ricky can't help that. It is what it is!"_ She paused before continuing, _"And what do you mean what we agreed to do? No Ben, it's what I agreed to do. I agreed to let Ricky be a part of Aidan's life, and I thought you understood all of this?"_

_"Maybe you should just let Ricky know that you can't be anything more than friends,"_ Ben told her, _"It will solve all of our problems," _he paused then added,_ "because he is our problem."_

Tears welled up in Amy's eyes. Before she could catch herself, her words escaped her, _"Maybe….. I don't want to."_

Taken-back, Ben questioned her, _"What?"_

_"Maybe.. I don't want to tell him we can't be more than friends, maybe **he** isn't the problem."_

Ben stood and stared at Amy for a minute, neither of them saying a word to each other as tears ran down Amy's cheeks. Finally, he nodded, turned and walked down the hall toward the stairs. As she heard the front door shut, she cried. Amy was now alone. Ben had been there for her better than any friend she had during her whole pregnancy, and yet she let him go. She didn't even know why she let him go; the words just came out without her even thinking. She stood sobbing in her hallway when Aidan's nursery door swung open. Ricky stood there in the door way. He never left. He grabbed on to Amy and pulled her into a hug as she cried on to his chest. Amy found the reason why she let Ben go, he was standing here with her right now; she wasn't alone after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Over a month had gone by since Amy had last talked to Ben. Two weeks after their breakup at her house, school let out for the summer. Now, Amy was so busy juggling taking care of Aidan and her new job at the daycare, that Ben was the least of her worries. Ricky was still working alongside Ben at Leo's shop, though the two of the rarely talked. Occasionally Ben would ask, "How's Aidan?" but he never dared to ask about Amy. Ricky was still enjoying his daddy-status and spent most of his time with Amy and their son. In fact, Ricky and Amy had grown exceedingly close, especially after the Amy/Ben breakup. They weren't dating, yet they had a special relationship with one another, one that everyone could see, especially Ashley. Once, when she came over to visit while Ricky was there, Amy went to the bathroom. Before leaving the house, Ashley grabbed Ricky's hand and handed him three condoms. she told him as she walked out the door.

_"Before you two start multiplying like rabbits,"_

X

One early evening in mid-July, Ricky was playing baseball with his summer-league team. It was horribly humid out, and the game was tied 10-10 in the last inning. He stood guarding second base waiting for the pitcher to throw his pitch. He looked over at the bleachers and saw Margaret smiling at him, waving. He smiled back, she was so happy Ricky was back into playing sports, something that no one could get him to do for awhile. He hadn't even thought about playing baseball for a summer-sport until Amy suggested it. She told him she'd bring Aidan to come watch him play. But Amy could never make it to the games; her work schedule wouldn't allow it. This disappointed Ricky, but he was glad to get back to something he loved to do, other than playing the drums. *Crack* A ball was rushing right toward him when he reached out and caught it in his glove. That was three outs. Ricky's team was up to bat next, and he hoped his team would get a run in. He couldn't imagine playing in the sweltering heat for one more inning.

X

_"Maybe __**I**__ wanted to teach him how to play baseball,"_ George told her turning into the park.

Amy shook her head.

_"Dad, you can. So can Ricky."  
_

She got out of the car as soon as George parked and opened the backseat.

"_Hey handsome! Guess what? We're going to see Daddy play some baseball!"_ she told Aidan, taking him out of his car seat.

He was dressed in a blue and red top, with little jeans and topped with a red and blue baseball cap that Ricky bought for him when he was a few weeks old. It even looked similar to Ricky's baseball cap that he was wearing right now.

Amy, George and Aidan made their way to the bleachers in a rush. Amy knew she'd be late, but she didn't care if she saw only a few minutes, she just wanted to see something. Margaret saw them coming and excitedly motioned for them to come sit with her.

_"Oh, I'm so glad you made it,_" Margaret said, _"It's such a great game," _she told them pointing to the scoreboard.

*Crack* the batter hit the ball clear into left field. With Aidan sitting in her lap, Amy took hold of his hands and clapped them together_. "Yay!"_ she said to him as Aidan laughed. George was even watching the game contently. It had been years since he had watched an actual baseball game, especially since he had two daughters; which is why it was so important to him to teach Aidan play when he got older. Margaret was squeezing Aidan's cheeks and taking a fit over his mini baseball hat.

_"Aren't you just your mini-daddy,"_ she said to him.

The next batter was up, and struck out.

Ricky was putting his batting helmet and gloves on. He watched as another batter swung and hit one out to the center field. A new batter was up, Ricky swung his bat to the air, practicing. The batter swung hard, "Strike!" the Umpire yelled. Ricky hadn't been hitting well the whole game, maybe it was because of the heat, or maybe it was because he hadn't seen his son all day, due to his new summer work schedule. Whatever it was, he just couldn't seem to focus. "Strike!" the Umpire called again. Ricky swung at the air again as his teammate swung his last strike and was called out.

It was Ricky's turn; he walked up to the base and raised his bat, ready to swing. He watched the pitcher. This pitcher was good, good and yet he knew it. He wore a cocky smirk on his face that almost reminded Ricky of himself, Ricky didn't like this, no one could pull that smirk off like Ricky. The pitcher threw a curveball, "Strike!" yelled the Ump from behind him. Shaking his head with frustration, he looked out into infield at his teammates on the bases. There were two players on base, and two outs. If he could just hit and get one of them in, he could win for the team, go home and take a shower then spend the rest of the evening with Aidan and Amy. He looked back at the pitcher who threw another pitch. "Strike!" the Ump yelled again. Ricky hit his bat to the ground and raised it back up, he needed a hit; he needed something. He looked up the bleachers to see if Margaret was still there watching, and his heart sank. There, sitting beside Margaret was Amy and George, and sitting in Amy's lap was Aidan. He was even wearing the tiny baseball cap Ricky found and bought for him once he found out he was going to be playing again. When Amy caught Ricky looking their way she smiled and picked up Aidan's arm, making him wave; Aidan giggled. _They came_, Ricky thought, his heart pounding; and that was the little something that he needed. Ricky swung his bat once more and *Crack*, the ball went soaring. He watched it as he ran to 1st base, until it was clear over the ball field fence. He ran and ran making his way around the bases. As he passed the pitcher, he smirked back at him. His teammates met him at home-plate congratulating and smacking him on the back. Ricky looked up at the bleachers and grinned. Margaret and Amy were both standing up cheering. Amy was bouncing Aidan in her arms pointing to Ricky, as he continued to giggle. Even George managed to clap.

Amy stayed with Aidan after the game to talk to Ricky. After everything on the field was cleaned up, Ricky walked over to them. He smirked as he approached them, taking Aidan out of her arms.

_"That was…..… awesome."_ Amy told him beaming.

_"It was, wasn't it?" _Ricky told her playfully.

He turned to Aidan,

_"Did you like that buddy? We'll play someday."_

Amy looked at them and laughed.

_"What?"_ Ricky asked still smiling.

_"Nothing,"_ Amy replied, _"You two just look even more alike with your matching caps."_

Ricky looked back at Aidan and smiled, _"Nothing wrong with that, huh buddy?"_

He turned back to Amy.

_"Hey, what are you doing tonight?"_ he asked her.

_"Oh um.. I'm not sure,"_ Amy told him, caught off guard. _"Why?"_

Ricky was in such a good mood that he felt as if he could do anything, even something that he had been too afraid to do for months.

_"Wanna go out tonight?"_ he asked.

Amy's mouth dropped a little.

_"Go out? Like on a date?"_

The smile faded from Ricky's face, maybe he shouldn't have asked her.

_"Yeah,"_ he said, focusing on readjusting Aidan's cap, _"We don't have to though; I just thought maybe if you wanted a break from everything, we could-"_

_"No! I'll go."_ Amy cut in.

_"You will?"_ Ricky asked surprised.

_"It's just that.. I don't know if I can get a sitter. My mom left straight from work with David, she won't be back until late."_ She paused and her cheeks went pink, _"Unless, you didn't mean that kind of a date.. We can always bring him with us, too."_

Ricky laughed. He was relieved that she wasn't turning him down.

_"I meant that kind of a date,"_ he told her, _"And don't worry about the sitter, I'm sure Margaret would do it in a heartbeat. She's been wanting to baby-sit him anyways. I'll ask her when I get home. If not, with us, he'll go." _He picked Aidan up into the air, which professed even more giggles.


End file.
